you're the one i've been waiting for
by halcyon epochs
Summary: A collection of soulmate drabbles for Romance Awareness Month on Hogwarts :: [1. GeorgeSeamus]
1. shape of you

George could see it the from the moment he started walking - his shadow was distinctly different than it was supposed to be. But being young and unenlightened, he hadn't known what it meant.

But right before he had gone to Hogwarts, his mother had told him that that his shadow was actually his soulmate's and vice versa. As ludicrous and far-fetched as it sounded, it was true. It had happened to both his mother and his father. They had found each other at Hogwarts, and the chances of George finding his soulmate there was very high. So was Fred's. And Ron's. And each and every one of his siblings.

Except for Bill and Charlie, which was the part that made him skeptical, but his mother was usually right, so he decided to take her word for it.

* * *

"GRYFFINDOR!" the Sorting Hat shouted and George scampered over to his new housemates, all of whom were cheering and clapping for him. He received many claps on the back and it was thrilling.

As he settled down into his new seat, exchanging smiles, he kept an eye out. He wasn't sure how he would find his soulmate, but it was still worth a try.

There were several girls along the table, most of which were older. He saw one girl - Angelina is her name, he thought - glancing about nervously. She was pretty and George, who had never seen a pretty girl (sure, his sister was pretty, but she was too young to be considered that) before, felt his heart skip a beat.

Maybe she was his soulmate?

* * *

It took him a year of talking to Angelina to realize that she couldn't be his soulmate.

His shadow didn't look feminine. Or maybe it was just a really lanky girl. Either way, she wasn't his soulmate.

He was disappointed. Angelina was a nice girl and she was popular. They would've been a perfect match.

Guess he will have to wait a little longer.

* * *

Second year flies by without him finding his soulmate, but it's an enjoyable year nonetheless. He and Fred manage to make the hallways a little more colorful, and as usual, the teachers punish them for it. But he has a penchant for causing mischief and that helps him build his image as the student body's mischief-maker. It appears that they like him and his brother a lot, so the detentions are well-earned.

Third year arrives, and with it, a whole new batch of innocent victims. Harry Potter was among them, along with Ron.

Of course, they both get sorted into Gryffindor and the table roars, embracing their newest members.

George's eyes settled on a lanky boy who was celebrating with his housemates a few seats down.

Something about him looks familiar...

* * *

 _Six years later_

It didn't take him long to figure out that that boy, Seamus Finnegan, was his soulmate. It was too obvious to be mistaken by anything or anyone else. George had his shadow, and Seamus had his.

Now, they're happily together, and George couldn't be any more ecstatic.

* * *

 _I wrote this in a rush, so apologies for its abruptness._

* * *

 **Romance Awareness -** Day 1 - The outline of your shadow is your soulmate **_(kind of?)_**

 _wc: 509_


	2. words etched on my skin

Remus stares at the words embossed on his arm.

 _Are you taking the piss?_

His mother has told him about the concept of soulmates and their words appearing on your arm day-to-day, but this just takes the cake.

Of course, he's received stranger ones before—but those are quite explicit. Sometimes, they're quite laughable.

He wonders what words appear on his soulmate's arm.

* * *

 _I'm going to the supermarket._ Those words are printed on Dorcas's arm. She stares at them, fascinated.

Whoever her soulmate is has gone to the supermarket today.

It's amazing, how just a few words can give a brief look into someone's life. Her soulmate could be anyone from a dirt-poor farmer to a wealthy king, but these words give her a look into their personal life.

* * *

"Hey, Remus," Dorcas says cheerfully, sitting down in the chair next to him and dumping her stuff on the floor. "How goes it?"

The librarian shushes her for being too loud and she rolls her eyes.

"It goes fine," he whispers, smiling. "Ready for our tutoring session?"

"You betcha." She digs her textbook and notebook out of her bag and plops it on the table. "Start teaching, oh teacher."

Remus sighs but he's smiling all the same.

* * *

That night, Dorcas feels a telltale tingling in her arm. She excuses herself from the dinner table and rushes to the bathroom to check it out.

She rolls up her sleeve and freezes, her jaw hitting the floor.

For the words etched on her arm are _Ready for our tutoring session?_

 _Holy shit._ Her mind is racing at a hundred kilometers per hour. It can't be a coincidence.

It's unbelievable. She can't be this lucky that she sees her soulmate every day without knowing it's him.

But now she thinks she knows who it is.

* * *

Remus is brushing his teeth when his arm tingles. He hastily finishes brushing his teeth and rips up his sleeve.

And his mind goes blank.

Transcribed on his arm are the words _Start teaching, oh teacher._

This can't be real. She's his soulmate. Oh god, she is _right there in front of him_ and he hasn't realized that all this time…

...she's his soulmate.

 _Holy-_

* * *

"Lily, I need to talk to you," Dorcas says urgently the next morning.

"Sure thing." Lily hitches her bag further up her shoulder and follows Dorcas to a quieter spot. "What's up?"

"I think Remus is my soulmate," she states with no preamble. Lily's jaw unhinges.

" _What?!"_

" _Shh,"_ Dorcas hisses, glancing around furtively. "I need your advice on how to break the news to him."

Lily opens her mouth when the bell rings and the hall is descended into pandemonium. She shakes her head apologetically.

"I'll text you later."

* * *

Remus is distracted during all of Biology, his eyes transfixed on the board but not really comprehending the words on it.

Peter seems to notice his lack of interest and whispers, "Mate, what's wrong? You look kinda out of it."

Remus snaps out of his trance. "I'm fine," he insists.

Peter gives him a skeptical look. "You haven't written anything down," he points out.

"Fine," Remus concedes, and he fills in his friend about his predicament.

"Woah, that's rough," Peter says after Remus is done.

"Yeah, I know. Can you help me?"

Peter opens his mouth but the bell rings, cutting him off. He sends Remus an apologetic look.

"Sorry, mate, have to go to Algebra," he says, "but talk to you later."

Remus huffs. "Fine."

* * *

 _Will Remus and Dorcas muster the courage to confess?_

 _I'll post a bonus snippet sometime later, finishing this off :)_

* * *

 _580 words_

 _Writing Club - Sophie's Shelf - Marauder Era Het - 26. RemusDorcas_

 _Sophie's Tearoom - Amaretto Fizz -_ _(genre) Friendship_

 _Romance Awareness - Day 2 -_ _Every night you receive a message about a random sentence your soulmate has said that day._


	3. our hearts will blossom together

It's kind of a good thing Ginny stopped aging at a young age. She still has her fast reflexes, which are really quite useful since she's on the run.

 _Bang! Bang!_ Ginny ducks as a pair of bullets go whizzing over her head. She fires back and one of the cops goes down, but the other doesn't spare him a glance, continuing his fierce pursuit of her.

She turns right and runs into an alleyway, realizing about a second too late that there's a dead end. The cop seems to realize this and slows down, grinning maniacally.

"I've got you now, pipsqueak," he leers. Ginny flattens her back against the wall as the cop advances on her. She's cornered and they both know it.

The cop presses the trigger and Ginny lurches to the side, the bullet nicking her cheek. She grits her teeth as pain shoots through her, but she doesn't let the cop know about it.

She can shoot - but as she pushes down the trigger, no bullets come out. With growing trepidation, she's realizes that she's doomed.

And suddenly, the wall supporting her gives way and she stumbles backward, and the cop, startled, starts firing. Ginny doesn't get hit, however, and she faintly registers _another_ gun shooting beside her.

"Go. I've got this son of a bitch," her savior calls. "Get inside!"

Ginny obeys and scrambles further into the hall, nearly knocking over a vase. She enters a kitchen and decides she's gone far enough.

She can still hear gunfire, but it's fainter now. Finally, one last shot is fired and all is silent.

She tenses, gripping her own weapon tightly - it's useless, but she can use it in other ways - and she hears footsteps in the hall.

"Relax, it's me," her savior says. "That cop is dead."

Ginny relaxes just a tad. "Who are you?"

"I'm Neville." He sticks out and Ginny takes it, wary.

And then, a bolt goes through her, electrifying and scorching hot and she gasps. Neville appears to notice it too and he stills. Neither of them withdraw their hands.

Ginny speaks first. "You're my soulmate," she states baldly, warmly.

Neville swallows. "Yeah," he agrees.

Suddenly, Ginny doesn't want to leave. She wants to stay _here_ with Neville, and not have to worry about running from police or where she's going to sleep and eat.

"Is that...blood?" His hand pulls away and tentatively touches her cheek. His hand is warm, so she doesn't recoil.

"One of the bullets nicked me," she confirms wearily.

"I'll patch you up," he promises, looking into her eyes tenderly.

"...Thank you," she says, butterflies arousing in her stomach. She's putty in his hands as he inspects her for more injuries. She doesn't bother telling him that she's got no more, because she enjoys the feeling of his hands brushing against her skin.

"You're okay," he reports. "Your cheek wound needs stitches, but lucky for you, my grandmother taught me how to sew when I was younger. Come."

He starts walking away, but halts as she grabs his arm. "Are you okay?"

"...Yeah," he replies after a moment. "Yeah, I'm fine."

* * *

 _RA, Day 3 - You stop aging at a certain age, until you meet your soulmate and grow old together._

 _Writing Club - Cookie's Crafty Corner, Needles; CYB: D3; Lyric Alley - 19. Another round of bullets hits my skin; Angel's Arcade - 10. Sonya Blade ("Go. I've got this son of a bitch.", Ginny Weasley, fierce); Film Festival - 53. (object) Gun_

 _524 words_


	4. your touch is oblivion

He watched from afar as she strolled down the catwalk, looking eye-catching and confident. Her red hair was swept behind her ears and she walked with an easy grace like she owned the place. She was lithe, poised, and _beautiful._

He wasn't supposed to love Lily Evans. They were enemies, competitors in the same industry, the top dogs—and yet here he was, attending all of her shows under the guise of "scouting the competition", but he was doing no such thing.

Lily jutted out her lower lip as she posed, giving the audience a show as she swayed her hips and strutted back to the curtain.

Regulus's mouth went dry. _It's just a passing infatuation,_ he told himself, repeating the mantra over his head.

But it didn't go away. If anything, it _grew._

* * *

He made his way backstage. The guard at the door narrowed his eyes suspiciously, but Regulus said he was one of the models and showed his "ID", and the guard, fooled, let him in.

Much to his chagrin, Lily wasn't there in the first few changing booths he passed. But he did find her at one of the ones near the end. She was fully dressed, but still shrieked when he walked in, and slapped him in face.

But the strange thing was, he didn't feel a thing. Not a single spark of pain.

"Gee, is that how you greet every guy who walks into your booth?" he joked, crossing one leg over the other and folding his arms, leaning against the wall in an attractive stance.

"You perv," she snapped, hitting his arm. But once again, it didn't hurt. That was odd.

"I just want to say that you looked magnificent out there," he said honestly, a lump forming in his throat. She was even prettier in person.

She was still glaring, but it softened just a little. "Thanks," she muttered. "Now, could you kindly get out?"

"Nope," he answered, uncrossing his legs. "I have a mission, and I cannot leave without completing it."

"Can't you go complete it somewhere else?" she said waspishly, and muttered under her breath, " _Preferably Pluto."_

"I wanted—" Now he's nervous, now that he was actually asking her, "I wanted to ask you out. Y'know, as in a date."

Lily snorted. "First you walk into my booth like a pervert, and then you expect me to go out with you? Nice try. Who are you, anyway?"

She pinned him with those sharp emerald eyes, and Regulus was at a loss for words.

"Well?" Lily demanded.

"I'm—Reggie," he said. "Reggie...White."

"Reggie," she hummed, evidently searching her brain. "Reggie—nope, don't know a Reggie. Though there is someone who has a similar name—Regulus, do you know him? He's a famous model for another company."

He sucked in breath, hoping she couldn't see his heart pounding against his ribs. "Yeah, I've heard him."

"He's rather good-looking, but he's so full of himself," she said, wrinkling her nose. "Always walking around like he owns the place. Rather like you, I'd say."

"Don't draw assumptions," he said warningly.

Lily opened her mouth to reply, but there was a knock on her door and they both froze. "Evans, are you dressed? Crosby's about to go, and then it's your turn."

"Coming," she said loudly, and then she lowered her voice. "Get out of my way."

He moved aside without a word. She paused, her hand on the doorknob. "You know—" and then, she hesitated. "Never mind."

He watched her go, neither of them saying goodbye.

He would win her over someday.

* * *

 _594 words_

 **Romance Awareness -** **Your soulmate is the only person who can't hurt you**

 **Writing Club - Sophie's Shelf - 27. RegulusLily; Film Festival - 1. Fashion show!AU**


	5. the future is what we make it

She thinks at one point that almost everyone has _You-Know-Who_ printed on their left arms. He's everyone's enemy, right?

But for her, her mortal enemy changes with the times.

* * *

 **"** **Evans?"**

"What do you want, Potter?"

"I was wondering if you wanted to go out with me to Hogsmeade this weekend."

"Not on your life, Potter."

After he leaves, she feels a tingling sensation on her left arm, and when she pulls back the sleeve, words have appeared on her arm.

Her current mortal enemy is James Potter.

Her right arm, her soulmate arm, is blank.

* * *

"Go out with me, Evans?"

"No, and get out of my face before I hex you bald."

* * *

In seventh year, everything changes. He grows up and so does she, in different ways. They become Head Boy and Girl and as much Lily hates admitting it, James is the perfect choice for the role.

And slowly, little by little, the name on her left arm starts fading.

* * *

He traces lazy circles on her arm as she reads. It tickles, but pleasantly so.

"Lily," he says as she turns a page, "do you know what the names on your arms mean?"

"Mhm." She doesn't lift her eyes from the book. "They're your mortal enemy and your soulmate."

"Yep." His fingers skate down her arm and causes shivers to roll down her spine. "Guess who's on my soulmate arm?"

She bookmarks her book and shuts it, looking him right in the eyes. "Three guesses who's on _my_ soulmate arm."

"Hmm." He leans in, the musky scent of his cologne engulfing her and her breath hitches. "I bet their name starts with a _J_ and ends with an _R."_

Lily leans back. "Joseph Carter?" she teases. "I don't know about him, James, he's really not my type."

"Then who is your type?" His eyes, which have been light and playful, start to smolder.

"Hmm," she says, tapping her chin. "He has to have black hair, for starters."

As if on cue, James's hand darts up to his hair and starts to ruffle it.

"Hazel eyes," she continues, biting her lip and watching with satisfaction as his burning eyes are drawn to the movement. "Tall. Handsome. Marauder."

He's losing his composure, they both know it. She's undoing him, little by little, and it's only a matter of time before—

—his lips crash onto hers, and it's heaven and hell and everything she's ever dreamed of.

* * *

"Lily?" It's an idyllic Saturday afternoon. She's once again reading, her back against a tree facing the lake, and James is laying on her lap, staring up the sky.

"Yes, love?" Her hand combs through his hair and James closes his eyes.

"Have you wondered what would happen if we got married?"

"James Fleamont Potter, you better not be proposing to me," she scolds, though they know she doesn't mean it. She would say yes in a heartbeat.

"I'm not," he reassures her. "But have you ever thought about us getting married and starting a family together?"

She chews her lip, setting her book aside. "I have," she admits. "I want nothing more than doing all that with you."

"That's good to know," he says thoughtfully.

They're silent for a few moments before James speaks again. "What do you want our kids' names to be?"

She's given this a lot more thought than anyone gives her credit for. "Harry," she says immediately. "Or if it's a girl, Emma."

"Harry Potter," he tests out. "Emma Potter. Those are lovely names."

"I know." She side-glances at her exposed arm, her soulmate arm, and then a swift glance at her mortal enemy arm.

 _James Potter_ has switched sides, now on the _soulmate_ side of her arm, and a new name has appeared on her other arm— _Tom Riddle Jr_ —and she has no idea who it is, but clearly it's someone she'll have to fight sooner or later.

But as long as she has her soulmate at her side, she can face them.

* * *

 _647 words_

Assignment 1, Archaeology Task 3 - Write about someone planning for the future.

Sophie's Tearoom - Boston Cream Pie

Writing Club - Amber's Attic - T2; Em's Emporium - Sophy (The Crownless Queen): Write a marauder era fic.

Romance Awareness - You have your soulmate's name on one wrist and your mortal enemy on the other


	6. wanna feel your powers

"Lils, sometimes I think you got the long end of the stick," Marlene complains. "I mean, the power of _mind-reading?"_

"It's not _that_ good," Lily replies modestly.

"Oh come on." Marlene snorts disbelievingly. "Beats _blinding white smile._ "

Lily didn't want to undermine her friend's superpower, but she has to admit it's pretty useless. It is a pretty good distraction, but it's not really not _necessary._

"You have the power to read minds, Dorcas has super-speed, Alice can _fly,_ and what can I do? _Smile,"_ Marlene spits out, looking disgusted.

Lily knows she can't reassure her friend, so she rolls her eyes. "C'mon, Marls, lighten up. How about we go get some ice cream?"

This perks Marlene up considerably. "I knew there was a reason you're my best friend!" she exclaimed. "Last one there is a rotten egg!"

Lily smiles and leisurely follows her friend.

* * *

Marlene's ogling the scooper at the ice cream store when Lily arrives.

"Isn't he _sexy?"_ Marlene whispers, practically drooling, and Lily has to admit that she's right. With his sharp jawline, piercing silver eyes, and bright smile, he's quite the looker, but not really Lily's type.

(Lily does not want to delve into Marlene's mind. Who knows what fantasies she's envisioning right now?)

When it's their turn, Marlene boldly steps forward and the man's eyes lock on her, interest sparkling in them. Lily slyly chooses this moment to dive into his mind.

 _She's really hot,_ he's thinking. _Maybe I should ask for her number…?_

"What would you like today, mademoiselle?" he asks smoothly.

Marlene giggles. "Ch-chocolate," she stammers, a crimson blush spreading across her cheeks.

"I'll get that for you," he says, flashing her a charming smile, and while keeping his eyes fixed on Marlene, neatly scoops the ice cream into a cone.

"Here you go." He passes her the cone and Marlene grins, still blushing. "Thank you."

"Oi," a new voice enters and they both jump. "Stop chatting her up and do your job, mate."

The scooper—his name is Sirius, from the nametag—frowns as another man walks in, and Lily's breath hitches. Now _he's_ Lily's type. Dark, tousled hair, gorgeous hazel eyes, tall, tan, lean— _oh_ _bloody hell._

"Hey, lay off, will you?" Sirius snaps. He throws another flirtatious smile at Marlene. "You may be the boss, but you don't control my love life."

James—again, from the nametag—notices Lily standing behind her friend and smiles genially. Lily swallows back her excitement and smiles back.

Her first instinct is to slide into his mind, see what his first impression of her is, but as she tries to, she runs into a wall. As hard as she tries, she can't break through his barriers.

 _Uh oh..._

* * *

 _Oh bullocks, I can't read her…_

His eyes scan her over, trying to gain all information about her, read her, but he can't. It's like she has a wall in front of her, blocking his outreach.

It's a shame. She's awfully pretty, with scarlet hair and brilliant green eyes. She can't be more or less than his age.

For a moment, their eyes meet, and he can see concentration in her eyes, trying to break through his walls, but it's a stalemate.

"Hi, I'm James," he says, his eyes darting to the blonde first before transfixing themselves on the redhead's. "And this is my best mate-slash-tosser Sirius."

"Oi!" Sirius lightly shoves him and he rams into the counter. The girls giggle, or in Lily's case, laugh loudly.

"Guess that backfired on you then," she quips, her eyes shimmering with mirth.

"Oh shut up, Miss Wisecrack," he replies cheekily. "Or should I say Miss…"

"Evans," she fills in. "Lily Evans."

"Hullo, Lily, I recko our fates are intertwined," he says bluntly and he watches with amusement as she blanches. "Kidding."

She rolls her eyes. "I'm starting to wonder who's really the tosser between you two," she says.

"Obviously—" Sirius starts heatedly, but the customer behind them starts groaning and he stops.

"All right, fine," his best mate huffs. "How about we swap numbers and flirt over text, hm? Unless you would like to skip to the date, of course." He winks at Marlene.

"But it's vital that I discover this lady's taste in ice cream." James gestures to Lily and she catches the hint.

"Vanilla, please," she requests, digging into her purse.

As James scoops the ice cream, Sirius prints the receipt and flips it over. Grabbing a pen, he scrawls his number down and half-flings, half-passes it to James.

James gives Lily both her ice cream and the receipt.

"Come back soon!" he says, grinning from ear-to-ear.

Lily grins warmly. "We might see each other sooner than that."

And she and her friend leave the shop, leaving two flustered boys in her wake.

* * *

Romance Awareness- Everyone has super powers, but when soulmates are together their powers are nullified by each other.

765 words


	7. the power of words

It is a known fact that you were given a hundred thousand words from the moment you were born. It is also known that that's how long you have to find your soulmate. Your soulmate is the only person who can increase your word count and subsequently, prolong your life.

A counter is seared on your wrist. When it gets to five hundred, it burns your arm. When it gets under one hundred, you start feeling lightheaded and unsteady. If your counter reaches zero, you were dead.

Needless to say, each word is precious.

* * *

Lily Evans has approximately thirty thousand words left on her counter when she meets her soulmate. She's sixteen, works at a tattoo shop, and is efficient when it comes to conserving her word usage. She knows she has to find her soulmate to recharge, so she's holding onto her words for as long as possible, even though she has plenty to spare.

A woman walks in, her heels clicking and her face hooded, her gloved hand clasped around the handle of a black umbrella. Locks of white-blonde hair stick out from under her black hood and ice-blue eyes peek out furtively, darting around the shop. Lily stands, and as she does, feels a slight tingling in her arm.

Her counter goes up by one, now at 30,107, and Lily's excitement increases. Could this possibly be…?

"Hullo," she says cheerfully. "Welcome to the Flower Designs!"

"Hello." A delicate, slightly trembling voice escapes the woman's mouth and she pulls back her hood, and Lily's floored.

She looks like she's made of china. Fair, smooth skin, silky blonde hair framing her face, and sharp azure eyes, like chips of ice. She is slender and elegant, yet looks so fragile, like she can be broken with a single touch.

"I...need a tattoo," she says warily. Lily side-eyes her counter. 30,112. There's no doubt now. She's met her soulmate. This has to be her.

She would bet all of the breaths left in her body that this is her soulmate.

"What kind?" she asks, eying the woman's arm, but her sleeve is concealing her arm.

"I need a lily," she replies, her eyes locking with Lily's. Her breath hitches.

"A...lily?" she queries tentatively. "Why…?

"It represents my soulmate, you see," the woman continues, a small smile appearing on her bright-red lips. "Lily is her name, I believe."

Oh. _Oh._

"Funny, my name happens to be Lily," she drawls, a matching smile growing on her face. This exchange is really quite exhilarating.

"How coincidental," the woman replies coyly, extending her hand. "I'm Narcissa. Looks like we were both named after flowers."

Lily takes her hand and it's like a bolt of electricity races through her arm, setting fire to every nerve, and she knows Narcissa feels it too. The two women don't break their eye contact.

Lily opens her mouth to ask her soulmate something, but she is beaten to the punch.

"Lily, I would honored to court you," Narcissa says, a tiny glint in her eye.

"Of course," she replies, beaming with pride, her heart filling with warmth and hope. "I accept."

* * *

 _Romance Awareness -_ _You have a limited number of words, and you can only recharge when you're with your soulmate (when you use up your word count, you die)_

 _Amazing Women - (sound) the click of high heels on hard floor_

 _ **Writing Club**_

 _Disney - C1. Mary Poppins_

 _Amber's Attic - G4. Write a tattoo artist!au (5 bonus points)_

 _Em's Emporium -_ _Gabby (teddylupin-snape): Write femslash._

 _525 words_


	8. dreaming of the love we could have

Tan skin, slender body. That's all she can recall from her dreams. She has a boy painted in her mind, from his neck to his feet, but he's always faceless. She can't remember what his face looks, no matter how hard she strains her mind.

One dream has them sitting in a meadow, holding hands and looking over the calming, smooth expanse of grass. The next is steamy, has Lily gasping and writhing in her sleep, and she wakes up, the sheets tangled around her and her roommates hanging over her.

She writes down these dreams, even the passionate ones, and she tries to describe his characteristics.

She can never remember his face.

* * *

James is frustrated.

His soulmate is faceless. She has a beautiful voice that sounds awfully familiar, a curvy body, and freckled skin, but that's only the tidbits of her he can recall.

The first dream he ever has of her is when he's thirteen and foolish and infatuated with pissing off Lily Evans. It's a very simple, almost _boring_ dream. They're sitting in a meadow and holding hands, a summer breeze making their hair rustle. Her hair is a gorgeous color, but it's a color he can't remember.

His next dream is much more _wild_ and James wakes up, sweaty and a pleasurable feeling racing through his body.

He doesn't dream of her again for another few months.

Then the third dream is ineffable. They're standing on the edge of a cliff and he's cupping her face in his hands.

"I love you," he tells her. "I love you so much."

"I love you too." Tears are flowing freely down her face and oh _god_ she's so beautiful.

And then he steps back and his foot meets air and he falls, falls down into the abyss. He tries to scream, but he can't open his mouth.

He wakes up with tear stains on his cheeks.

* * *

She watches him step off a cliff and his face is blank, but his eyes are screaming.

" _No!"_ she shrieks and rushes to the edge, and his broken body is lying on the rocks.

She screams, the wind carrying it everywhere but to her soulmate.

And then, she steps forward and takes a plummet into nothingness.

* * *

They're both almost afraid to dream of each other again, but it happens anyway.

But this time, it's more peaceful.

They're on a moonlit walk along the beach, holding hands, watching the tide come in, it splashing on their legs.

And then, they halt. He turns to her, his face half-shadowed.

"I love you," he says fervently.

She's said it once, and she's more than willing to say it again. "I love you too," she replies.

And then, his arms are enveloping her and pulling her in, and his lips claim hers in a light yet heavy kiss that makes her head spin.

"Tell me your name," he murmurs, pulling away and resting his forehead against hers. "Tell me you name, and I'll find you."

She thinks of this moonlit walk, him falling off the precipice, holding his hand in a meadow, and she _believes._

"Lily," she whispers. "Lily Evans."

* * *

 _524 words_

 _Romance Awareness - You dream about your soulmate every night, but when you wake up you can never remember their face._


	9. may our love take flight

_**royal**_

In some universe, Ginny knew they would end up together.

But not in this one.

She was a princess and he was her knight in shining armor—quite literally—and she was in his arms and he was running, running from the battle that raged in the throne room.

"Where are we going?" she whispered, clutching his breastplate.

She couldn't see his face, but she knew it was terse. "To the stables," he muttered. "You're leaving."

The words struck her like a knife in her heart. "Leaving?" she spluttered. "I can't _leave_ —my family's still stuck here!"

"Princess Ginevra—"

"Oh for heaven's sake, call me Ginny."

"With all due respect, _Ginny,"_ Harry snapped, "your parents requested I save you first if there was to be an ambush.

All the breath escaped her throat. Her parents had—?

"Why?"

Harry didn't answer.

" _Answer me!"_ Ginny demanded.

"They said I can't tell you why until we safely escape," he said wearily. "So hold onto your bloody questions for one second until we're out of here."

" _We?"_

"Yes, I'm going with you. To protect you."

* * *

 _ **pirate**_

"Hey, Captain, think I could win against you in a swordfight?"

Ginny leaned against the railing and quirked an eyebrow. "Depends if you have a death wish," she teased. "The last time you challenged me, I had you pinned down in a second."

"At least I put up a fight! And besides, I had no incentive besides my pride on the line."

"Think you could take another bruising, then?" Ginny stepped forward, patting her side where her sword hung.

Harry matched her, taking a step forward as well. He was a good five inches taller than her, so he towered over her. However, she had enough spunk to make up the gap between their heights.

"You're on," he said with a cocky grin. "Winner gets…?"

"Anything," she said confidently. "The rules are the usual: no cheating, dirty play, just a good, clean fight. First to corner their opponent wins. Deal?"

"You drive a hard bargain, Weasley," Harry jested, "but I accept your terms and your upcoming defeat."

"In your dreams, Potter," she retorted, an easy grin sliding onto her face. "Ready to lose?"

"In _your_ dreams," he countered.

(In a way, their conversations were much like sword fights. He would strike, she would parry, and the duel would take its own course, with one person never having the upper hand until the very end. She was ordinarily the victor, but he put up a damn good fight.)

Their swords met with a loud _clang,_ and everyone emerged from their cabins with some semblance of excitement to watch the fight between their captain and first mate.

She cut her blade at him, but he blocked it and pushed it back. She stumbled back a few steps but was otherwise undeterred.

His sword swung out at her and she ducked, his blade missing her head by inches. She swept her leg out in an arc and tripped him. His sword fell to the deck with a clatter and she stood, a sword in each hand and pointed at him.

"You lose, Potter," she said, smirking, " _again."_

He was panting, his eyes were smoldering, and Ginny's breath hitched. He was looking at her with _that look,_ that look that could dismantle her in seconds.

"Harry, I—"

A loud _boom_ echoed through the air and the ship rocked violently, causing Ginny to lose her footing and fall over.

Only to be caught by a pair of arms that held her securely.

"Can't stop falling for me, can you," he teased, but his face was tense.

"Oh shut up," Ginny growled, prying his arms off of her and getting to her feet. "This isn't the time. Right now, we have an enemy to fight."

* * *

 _ **college/uni**_

She was drunk off her rocker, he was sober, but somehow along the way, she ended up in his bed, naked and her legs wrapped around his torso.

Ginny woke up with her head pounding, the sheets tangled around her and another man in her bed.

Oh. Oh _shit._

She bolted upright. " _Fuck,"_ she swore aloud. " _Buggering fucking hell."_

"For a woman, you have quite the potty mouth," said another voice, coming from the lump of sheets to her left.

She peeled away the sheets from her body and stood. "I'm putting on my clothes. If you look, it's the last thing you'll do."

She was handling this quite calmly for someone who'd woken up with a stranger in bed next to her.

"All right," said the amused voice as Ginny pulled on her discarded bra, knickers, and a shirt. Thank goodness this was her flat, so she had clothes readily available.

"Okay, show yourself," she said, bracing herself.

She was not, however, ready for the piercing emerald eyes of her crush, Harry Potter.

Ginny released a bloodcurdling shriek.

* * *

 _The war was over. She was in the hospital wing when she saw him, his face bloodied and worn, but glowing at the sight of her._

 _And that's when her wings sprouted another feather. She had no idea where most of them came from, but did it really matter? It would always be Harry._

 _Her soulmate in all universes._

* * *

 **Written for Romance Awareness Month -** **Once you meet your soulmate, you grow wings like an angel. You gain one new feather each time something special happens between you two (tweaked a little)**

 **Auction - (song) A Thousand Miles by Vanessa Carlton**

 **869 words**


	10. dancing the night away

Lily's mask is simple. It's a plain black mask with intricate emerald-colored trim, and she likes it. She's not the type of person who is very flashy. It's symbolic of her lifestyle.

Her mother says that her mask will only come off when she meets her soulmate. She's twenty, but her mask is still permanently attached to her face. Her sister takes this as an opportunity to gloat, since she has already found her soulmate.

Quite frankly, Lily would be embarrassed if a half-walrus, half-elephant is her soulmate. But if her sister loves him, there's nothing Lily can do about it.

However, she does hope her soulmate is nothing like Petunia's.

* * *

Lily's twenty-first birthday has just passed when she receives an invitation in the mail. It's in a crisp, cream-colored envelope and the royal seal. Her fingers trembling slightly, she slits open the flap and withdraws the stiff paper from within.

 _The King and Queen of Gryffindor cordially invite you, the recipient, to a ball held in the prince's honor, where he will search for his soulmate. If you have received this invitation, you are one of the eligible maidens. Best of luck!_

Lily's hand goes slack.

* * *

Lily's dawdling around the refreshment table, her eyes scanning the vast room. Several people, perhaps hundreds, are milling about, socializing and drinking. Scattered amongst the guests are the hopeful bachelorettes who want to win the prince's heart.

Lily sips from her glass of wine. She's never seen Prince James in person, but she's seen the papers and heard the stories - many girls describe him with hearts in their eyes. Lily has to admit he's handsome, but she doesn't know him at all apart from that.

Besides, what are the odds they would be soulmates?

* * *

"Presenting His and Her Majesty, King Fleamont and Queen Euphemia of Gryffindor!"

A loud trumpet blows, followed by thunderous applause as the king and queen enter, straight-backed and smiling. Lily claps along respectfully, her eyes fixed on the door that will admit Prince James.

"And now, please welcome Prince James!"

Many (feminine) shrieks of joy are released as the prince enters, waving, and Lily's breath hitches. He's a little more relaxed, an easy grin on his sculpted face.

 _Holy crap, he looks like a modern Adonis…_

And then, she looks at his mask and almost faints. It's an exact replica of hers and that means —

—she's utterly screwed.

* * *

The prince takes turns dancing with all of the maidens in the kingdom - all of whom have different masks then him, so they're quickly dismissed. There's one girl (Lily thinks her name is Iris, if memory serves her right) has a similar mask but it doesn't come off. She throws a tantrum and has to be forcibly removed from the hall.

The line in front of Lily dwindles, until it's just her left, and she smiles nervously. The prince's eyes widen — they are a very nice shade of hazel — and she curtsies.

"So, we're soulmates," she says, her voice breathless.

Prince James just stares at her. "You're...you're beautiful," he tells her finally. "Breathtakingly so."

Lily laughs. "Aren't you a flatterer."

"Sorry, I'm just...wow," he says, exhaling.

"Wow is a good way to describe it," she says, smiling, and braces herself.

She's glad he's her soulmate.

* * *

Romance Awareness - Everyone wears a mask. You are unable to take off your mask until you meet the person who is wearing an identical mask to you - your soulmate.

549 words


	11. the sea roars with the beat of my heart

James wakes up and the first thing he's aware of is the smell of the ocean. He's being rocked gently, like a baby and the floor beneath him is rough and hard. He sits up, rubbing his eyes groggily, and glances around the room. It's small, dingy, and one thing's for certain - he's not in Hogwarts anymore.

"About time you woke up, sleepyhead." Sirius is there, staring at him, his silver eyes sparkling with mirth.

 _Sirius._ Sirius must know what's going on. "Where - where am I?" James queries, blinking rapidly. "What's going on?"

Sirius looks at him oddly. "Did you hit your head when you drank all that booze?"

Oh _shit._

"Oh, um, no," James lies, smiling. "I just, er, had a strange dream."

 _(More like he's in one right now.)_

"Okay." Sirius still sounds dubious, but at least he's not staring anymore. James gets to his feet.

"Can you - can you get me some Hangover Potion?" he asks, rubbing his throbbing head. "My head's killing me."

The weird staring is back. "Are you _sure_ that you didn't hit your head?"

Oh wait, he's supposed to not know about the Wizarding World.

"I'm sorry, I-" James breaks off as nausea rises like a tide within in. "Loo," he mutters, covering his mouth to forestall the vomit.

"Robbins is bathing in there - "

But James doesn't care, bolting to the nearest door and shoving it open. Someone yells, James covers his eyes, and stumbles blindly to the toilet - and heaves.

He can hear "Robbins" yelling loudly, "What the hell is wrong with you, Potter?! I'm stark naked -"

Once James has finished his business, he squeezes his eyes shut and shuffles back out of the room.

"Bloody hell," he breathes, feeling lightheaded. "That was traumatic."

And his vision goes black.

* * *

When James wakes up again, he's in a bed this time. "I like cats," he says stupidly.

"You what?"

It's Sirius again. James is pretty sure he's still in a different reality, and when he pushes himself up, it's confirmed.

"Let me give you a refresher, since you've appeared to lost your marbles," Sirius says. "You're on the R.M.S. Titanic."

Oh _shit._ He's heard tales of the Titanic, of its legendary sinking. He's heard the tragic love story of the couple - Rose and Jack? - and their separation, ending in his death.

And now he's _living in it._

He's dead.

* * *

He spends a week in this reality, and somehow, the ship hasn't hit the iceberg yet. Which means he can experience being poor for the first time in his life.

But he has his best mates with him, especially Sirius. They enjoy raucous parties thrown on the lowest level of the ship, get splendidly drunk, and just _have fun._ It's the most fun he's ever had in his life.

He doesn't remember it, but sometime during the night he and Sirius wind up together on the same bed. This wouldn't normally be a cause for concern - except that they're _naked._

 _Oops._

* * *

He avoids Sirius for another week after their accidental hook-up. It's rather hard, because they really have nowhere else to go, but he avoids his eyes, feeling awkward.

And then, Sirius corners him and goes straight to the point.

"I don't know about you, but that was the best night of my life," Sirius tells him, his eyes burning, "especially the end of it. And I don't regret it."

James's mouth is dry. "I-"

And then, he's cut off as a pair of lips slam onto his own, and it's dizzying and exhilarating and hot and heady and James is _intoxicated._

More than ten shots of whiskey could make him.

And then James is ripped away from the warmth as the ship jolts, forcing his body to one side.

His heart thumps faster. _The iceberg._

 _C'mon,_ he wills his brain, _take me back to my reality. I don't want to die here-_

And to his amazement, his brain complies.

* * *

When James wakes up, he's sweating and it's the middle of the night (a cursory glance at the window tells him that) and his sheets are clinging to his body.

James throws off his blankets, puts on his glasses and a t-shirt, and leaves his room, his mind spinning. _What the hell happened?_

He can remember bits and pieces of his dream - blood roaring in his ears, the sense of wildness, freeness, and a warm sensation on his lips. He remembers a pair of striking silver eyes, but he can't place them.

"Shit," he swears. "Buggering hell."

He goes to the kitchen, pours himself a glass of water, and sits, trying to put the fragments of his dream into one cohesive story.

But he can't _remember._

* * *

Romance Awareness Month - At the age of sixteen (can be changed), everyone goes into another world (dream-world? Alt reality? etc) for two years/6 months/a week (you choose time-frame), hanging out with their soulmate.

Time is warped to make sure the two of you are (chosen age above) in this world. When the time is up, you're sent back into the real world, with fractured memories of what happened. These foggy memories make it hard to find them again.


	12. follow the stars

Sirius got lucky, James muses. He'd found his soulmate at age eleven — but it could be chalked up to the fact that he is named after a star. And his soulmate had found him first, being the clever boy that he is.

And now, they are engaged to be married in about a month's time. But James is still soulmate-less.

Everyone tells him to "follow the constellations." But he has. And it keeps leading him in circles. And the night is shorter than it seems.

He keeps fantasizing about his soulmate. He obviously wants her to be pretty (his mother calls him shallow) and witty, be able to keep up with him. Having a kind heart is also a must.

(Okay, so this is more a list of requirements. He's quite picky when it comes to girls. He's not the type to date around.)

But he hasn't found such a woman and quite frankly, he's getting desperate and it shows.

At this point, he's just hoping that his soulmate _is_ smart and finds him first, or he'll be an awkward hermit, the third-wheel for the rest of his life.

* * *

His mother is a socialite and avid knitter. She knits all kind of garments at the local knitting club and on the weekends, she drags him there. She claims that he needs exposure to all kinds of life.

Well, at least James knows now how he's going to parent his kid. First tip: don't take parenting classes. They infiltrate your mind with ideal parenting tips and then your kid comes and then you're like _shit I'm screwed._

HIs mother had taken those classes and tried to parent him the ideal way, but he'd defied all those things and made her life hell. According to her, at least.

Don't get him wrong, his mother is nice. She's a good cook, has a good taste in fashion, even for adolescent boys, because of her fashion magazines.

Anyway, his mother lures him into their car with the promises of ice cream, and he happily complies.

It's a death trap. Deceit. It takes him about five seconds to realize where they're really going and he starts complaining, but his mother dispels his arguments craftily.

Needless to say, the rest of the car ride is spent in silence.

* * *

There is a new redheaded girl there. She smiles at them as they enter and her eyes linger on James a little bit longer. Recognition sparks in her eyes for the briefest second but dies immediately. James is confused. He's never seen this girl before in his life.

But oh, is she his dream girl. Crimson hair, emerald eyes, freckled cheeks, curvy, and _holy shit_ she's gorgeous.

 _Fucking buggering sodding hell..._

* * *

He sees her again and again at each of the classes he attends. She's there, sometimes with her mum, and she's actually interested in knitting. Not that there's anything _wrong_ with it (cough, cough).

His mum's classes are in the morning, so he has uni on the weekdays. It's rather unfortunate, but the girl apparently does too.

(He almost regrets asking his mum about her; she gets that _gleam_ in her eye whenever he mentions the redheaded girl. It's unnerving.)

One day, the girl pulls him aside. "Go out with me," she says abruptly and James is floored.

" _I'm sorry?"_

"You're my soulmate," she states. "I found you the other day, meandering around the woods at night and muttering things about _bloody stars._ And I just _knew."_

 _What in the-?_ "I _knew_ someone was spying on me!" he blurted out and clapped a hand over his mouth. "But why are you telling me now?"

"I was trying to work up the nerve to tell you, because you're the coolest bloke I've ever met and I'm an awkward hermit," she says ruefully. " _And_ you're completely oblivious - I've been dropping hints all this time and you've never noticed."

James stares. And he bursts out laughing. Irony is never lost upon him.

"Well, if we're going to be soulmates," he says, "then we should exchange names and numbers, no? And maybe then we can arrange that date."

She laughs. "That works."

* * *

 _...what is it with me and writing long things these days?_

 _692 words_

 _Written for Romance Awareness Month -_ _Each soulmate pair has a constellation, and the constellation that you perceive to be the brightest is pointing towards where your soulmate is._


	13. the fire in my soul (it burns for you)

It's hard not to notice how much James has matured over the summer break. He has matured physically - he's shot up three or four inches _(is he a tree or something?),_ his skin is now sun-kissed and tanned _(that gives her a complex)_ and he has definitely gotten toned - not like a body-builder, but just a subtle bulge against his shirt _(and oh, when he rolls up his sleeves, she dies and goes to heaven. Those forearms are so - so -)_

But it's not just all physical. If it were just that, she would've gotten over it a while ago. But the part that sticks to her the most - _his mental maturity._

He takes notes for her when she falls asleep - which is more often than not, because somehow her schedule has more patrol hours than it should - and he painstakingly coaches her as she does her homework, sitting up late with her and explaining the theorems with utmost patience. All so she wouldn't fall behind. And somewhere, he'd stopped accosting her for a date.

And fucking hell, that makes her more attracted to him than ever before.

(Secretly, she hopes he's the one who ignites her soulmate mark.)

* * *

Somewhere along the line, that _attraction_ manifests into _oh god I've got to fuck you before I die._ It pulses through her veins, fills her entire being, to the point where it interferes with her attention span - she can't go a single class without envisioning dirty scenarios, in which he takes her heart, mind, and virginity with one go.

 _(Yes, she's still a virgin, not every girl has to be taken by sixteen.)_

It only gets worse as time passes. He becomes more and more snog-able and she has to fight back the rising wave of desire.

It all reaches the climax _(ha, see the pun there? She really is sexually frustrated)_ in the library - the most sacred of places.

He's sitting across from her, engrossed in some equation, and drumming his fingers on the table. Her eyes are drawn to the movement, entranced by the slender curve of his fingers.

Merlin, is it really so easy to be turned on by _fingers?_

Her eyes climb up to his shoulder (thank Godric his forearms aren't exposed) and tiptoe to his neck, and then pull up to his face. His jaw is relaxed and the corner of his mouth is quirked upwards.

Her eyes then crawl down to his shirt, where he's popped open a few buttons, so she can see straight down it, and _holy shit_ is his chest sexy.

 _(Oh my god, she is so turned on.)_

Lily squeaks, shutting her book with a loud _thud_ and earning her a reproachful look from Pince. James looks up, his hazel eyes sparkling with interest.

"Something on your mind?" he inquires innocently, not privy to the sexual fantasies she has in mind. "You seem distracted."

Lily fights back a flush. "Ummm," she stalls, searching her brain, "I have to go - look for a book."

"Ooookay," James draws out the word, raising his eyebrow.

Lily loses it then. "Come with me," she orders, grabbing him by his stupid, stupid shirt collar and dragging him from his chair. She pulls him into the back of the library, behind the history bookshelves, and abruptly releases him.

"Er, Evans?' James's forehead is creased with uncertainty. "Are you-"

"Shut up," she orders roughly, and he looks startled but complies. "You don't have any idea how much you're tormenting me, are you? With your stupid unbuttoned shirt and your bloody hair-ruffling and your goddamned smirk and - _mmph!"_

The timing is weird, she's in the middle of her tirade, but it doesn't matter anyway, because she forgets all about it.

 _Buggering hell…_

And he's pushed her up against the bookshelves and snogging her senseless, his front grinding against hers and her hands tangling in his hair, and fuck, this isn't enough, she wants _more, more, more-_

"POTTER! EVANS!" Lily has never moved so fast, but she rips herself away from James to meet the scorching glare of Madam Pince.

Great. Now everyone will know what she did and she will a horrible, terrible _slag_ for acting on her whims, snogging James Potter behind the bookshelves.

But she finds that she doesn't _care._ Her soulmate mark is aflame, burning like an inferno.

It's _James,_ who'd lit her up like a lantern, and she's couldn't be happier.

* * *

735 words

Romance Awareness Month - You don't realise that you've met your soulmate until you're having a VERY intimate moment with them. However they realise that they've met their soulmate is up to you, but they KNOW. (I tweaked the last part a bit? He doesn't know anything.)


	14. the shadows of your past

_**Warning for implied rape**_

* * *

" _Draco Malfoy!"_

He's prepared this time. "Yes, Granger?"

" _You_ ," she furiously points her finger at him, "spread false rumors that I slept with Theodore Nott!"

"And?" he challenges.

"And what?" she snaps. " _Everyone believes them!_ People are staring at me, whispering about me, and some of the boys have been implying _things_ about me!"

"What do you want me to do?" He stands up defiantly. "Want me to disprove the rumors? They're true, you know. You're nothing but a slutty _whore."_

Her face goes ashen and her eyes widen, two beacons of glowing hot _fear,_ which quickly transforms into _anger._

" _How dare you?!"_

He deserves it. He deserves to be hit. He braces himself for the inevitable impact.

But when it comes, he doesn't feel pain. Instead, he's transported to another world.

 _The past._ But it's not his past, it's _hers._

* * *

 _She's not supposed to be out. It's late, past her curfew, but she had needed the sleeping pills — she had an exam the next morning, but she couldn't sleep. Her parents had no idea — they were fast asleep._

 _It is dark, eerily so, and all is quiet. It's frankly unnerving, because she's used to the hustle-and-bustle. And to add to it, this is the first time she's been out at night without her parents accompanying her._

 _It's just a feeling, she tells herself. It's nothing. She'll be at home soon, safe and sound._

 _But just as that thought crosses her mind, a hand slaps over her mouth, muffling her scream of surprise. A couple of seconds later, she's being pushed into an alley._

" _You're mine," a voice hisses greedily, his hands crawling down to the waistband of her jeans, trying to tug them down. "You're mine, you little whore."_

 _She's screaming, writhing, but her assailant has the foresight to shove a gag into her mouth. Her hands grope blindly around, trying to find some part of him she can seize, but he manages to grab her flailing hands and tie them behind her._

" _I'm not going to blindfold you because I want to see every moment of it," he growls, his mouth stretching into a leer, showing yellowed teeth._

 _His fingers finally undo the button, but she doesn't stop struggling. He slowly starts to yank down his pants and his boxers..._

* * *

He jerks himself away; he can't bear to watch any longer.

"I'm...sorry," he says truthfully. "I'm sorry I called you a — a—"

He can't say the word again.

Pearled tears roll down her cheeks. "I hate you," she cries. " _I hate you!"_

And she flees from the room, leaving Draco to feel stunned and defeated.

* * *

 _Dear Granger - sorry, Hermione,_

 _Words cannot describe how deeply and truly apologetic I am. Really. There are no words in the English language that express how I feel._

 _I'm not going to make excuses for what I said. I started those rumors because I was jealous. Jealous of how you make me feel. Jealous of how you could light up a room when you walked in. Jealous of all the attention you were given._

 _I'm jealous because I fancy you._

 _I know this may seem like the coward's way out, writing a letter, but I can't face you, after what happened. I keep thinking about the memory you shared with me, and I remember feeling how scared you were._

 _You're not a slut, whore,_ anything. _You're Hermione Granger. You're unique, special, amazing, and I'm petty. The world doesn't deserve you. Neither do I._

 _I leave you with those parting words, and I understand if you never want to speak to me again._

 _Sincerest wishes,_

 _Draco Malfoy_

* * *

 _ **To clarify, this is university/college!au**_

 _ **Written for:**_

 _ **Assignment 2, Intro to Quidditch Task 2 - Bludgers:**_ _ **Write about someone or something causing harm.**_

 _ **Romance Awareness -**_ _ **The first time you touch your soulmate (shake hands, brush skin, whatever) you're forced to relive the best and/or worst day of their lives. (This can be past or future, your choice).**_

 _ **WC: 607**_


	15. even if things go wrong (i'll find you)

When he was born, there was a soulmate timer seared on his wrist. It was continuously counting down - and down - until he found his soulmate.

At least, that's what his mother had told him.

" _When your timer runs out, you'll see your soulmate for the first time,"_ she'd said.

" _What happens if no one's there?"_

She'd laughed. " _Oh, Jamie, that's blasphemy. It's not going to happen, believe me. It's not happened to anyone."_

He hoped it didn't happen to him.

* * *

"James, we need to leave!" his mother called urgently. "You don't want to miss the train, do you?"

He threw the last of his things into his trunk. "I'm coming, Mum!" he called back. He side-eyed his timer - it read twenty-nine minutes.

Twenty nine minutes until he met his soulmate.

He couldn't wait.

He ran downstairs, lugging his trunk behind, and dragged it through the hallway, nearly knocking over one of his mother's prized vases.

"I'm here!" he puffed. "Let's go."

* * *

James waved to his mother as the train whistle blew and the train itself started moving. He waved until the station was out of sight, until she couldn't see him anymore, and then he went to go find his mates.

He found them at one of the compartments near the front and was immediately tackled by Sirius.

"Jamie!" Sirius yelled. " _Finally!"_

"Ignore him; he's already had his chocolate quota for the month," Remus said from behind him, rolling his eyes affectionately.

James struggled against his best mate's grip. "Geroff me!" he shouted, and Sirius reluctantly pulled away.

"But I've missed you," he pouted. James noted with amusement that he had chocolate all around his mouth and more splattered on his shirt. The compartment was full of sweets and snacks.

"Save any chocolate for me, Pads?" he asked jokingly.

Suddenly, his arm burned, forcing a gasp out of his throat. He pulled up his sleeve to reveal his soulmate timer, bright red and pulsing.

One minute.

"Would you lot mind-"

"-clearing off?" Remus filled in for him. "Of course. _Won't we, Sirius?"_

Sirius, who'd been stuffing jelly beans in his face, nodded.

Remus practically dragged his other friends out of the compartment as James waited with bated breath.

HIs soulmate timer hit zero. James froze.

He waited. And waited. And waited some more.

No one showed up.

* * *

 _Dear Mum,_

 _I was right. My soulmate timer expired and no one showed up. Guess I don't have a soulmate._

 _Love,_

 _James_

 _._

 _James, sweetheart,_

 _There must be some explanation. When you come back for Christmas holidays, we'll sort it out._

 _For now, just don't panic._

 _Love,_

 _Mum_

 _._

 _Mum,_

 _Why aren't you upset? Or panicking? How are you so calm?_

 _James_

 _._

 _James,_

 _To be honest, your Dad and I_ are _panicking. Well, it's more your father than me. Just hang tight, sweetie, and we'll figure this out, okay?_

 _Love,_

 _Mum_

 _._

 _Mum,_

 _I met another girl just like me. Her name is Lily Evans, and her soulmate timer malfunctioned too, just like mine._

 _Maybe she could be my soulmate, since both our timers don't work._

 _Love,_

 _James_

* * *

 _512 words_

 _Garage Sale - 2. Vase_

 _Romance Awareness - Soulmate prompts where things go wrong a whole bunch (The timer runs out and there's no one else around that you can see)_


	16. i've never felt so alive

**Prompt of Day - (character) Seamus Finnigan**

 **Romance Awareness - Your soulmate is dead and the only way you two can see each other again is in your dreams and everyday your soulmate tries to make sure you know they love you and will always be there for you the moment you close your eyes and retire for the night.**

 **Garage Sale - 7. Carpet**

 **WC: 515**

* * *

He dies and there's no getting him back. Dean loses his soulmate - his one true love.

But Seamus is not done with him yet - he's much closer than he thinks.

* * *

 _He's in a mostly empty room - there's a carpet on the gray floor and a dim, flickering lightbulb hanging from the ceiling, but that's it._

 _Seamus steps out from the shadows and Dean's breath hitches._

" _Seamus?" he whispers, disbelieving._

" _Dean."_

 _Suddenly, he runs towards Dean and embraces him tightly. "I've missed you," he whispers._

" _I've missed you too," he murmurs back, inhaling his scent and taking him in. "You're a sight for eyes." He laughs hollowly._

" _Am I, now?" Seamus asks lightly, pulling away. "Well, it's going to be a short sight. You have to wake up, no?"_

 _Shock pulses through Dean. "Has it really been an entire night?"_

" _You have to wake up, my love," Seamus whispers, tilting his chin up. "Return to the living…"_

" _Wait! Will I ever see you again?" Dean cannot keep the desperation out of his voice._

" _You will, much sooner than you think…"_

* * *

"'Night, Mum," he says, rubbing his eyes blearily.

His mum looks up from her book. "Goodnight, dear, sleep well."

Dean exits the room, enters his own, and collapses on his bed. He's asleep before his head hits the pillow.

* * *

 _He's in the same room again - and again, Seamus steps out from the shadows. But instead of hugging him, he kisses him._

 _Dean allows himself to be swept away for a few moments, enjoying the surge of bliss, before Seamus pulls away._

" _I've always wanted to do that, you know," Seamus murmurs. "I've always wanted to know what you taste like."_

" _Really?" Dean smirks. "All you had to do was ask."_

 _Seamus laughs - it's a beautiful sound he hasn't heard in ages, a balm for his ears. "Oh, Dean, I wish our time wasn't so short."_

" _Is it morning already?"_

" _Almost." Seamus places one last, lingering kiss on his lips. "But I'll be seeing you again tonight, so don't worry. We'll have many more moments together, I promise you."_

 _Then Dean lets the words spill out of his mouth, "I love you."_

" _Oh, Dean," Seamus breathes, "I love you too. Now go rejoin the other world, okay? And try not to miss me too much."_

 _Dean smiles and lets his world fade away..._

* * *

Dean didn't mean to fall for Seamus all over again, but their nightly meetings made him more in love with his soulmate than ever before. It's almost as if their connection has strengthened, despite one of them being dead.

Sometimes, they talk. Sometimes, they kiss. Sometimes, it turns into something more that leaves Dean breathless.

It's almost as if he's alive; he can feel Seamus's heart thrum beneath his fingers, his skin moist with sweat.

Amidst whispered "I love yous" and shouts of ecstasy, he manages to find himself again. He's never felt more _electrified -_ more _alive_ \- and it's Seamus who makes him feel that way.

So it doesn't really feel like he's lost his soulmate. In fact, he's actually _gained_ something - something invaluable.


	17. plant me a garden of love

It's raining outside, so he goes for the other option.

He plucks petals from a flower from his mother's vase, in the dim light of his lamp.

 _We'll meet,_ he mutters quietly, pulling a petal off. _We won't meet._

 _We'll meet._

 _We won't meet._

 _We'll meet._

 _We won't meet._

 _We'll meet._

 _We won't meet._

 _We'll meet…_ He plucks off the final petal and joy bubbles up in him.

"Mum!" he calls, dashing out of his room. "Mum!"

His mother is in her room, thumbing through a magazine. She looks up as she enters. "What, dear?"

"I'm going to meet my soulmate!"

* * *

 _We'll meet._

 _We won't meet._

 _We'll meet._

 _We won't meet._

She pulls off each petal one by one, her heart racing.

 _We'll meet._

 _We won't meet._

 _We'll meet._

 _We won't meet._

 _We'll meet._ Her stomach lurches.

Her voice is shrill as she calls to her sister, who is also plucking petals. " _Tuney!"_ she shouts. " _I'm going to meet my soulmate!"_

Her excitement is reflected on Petunia's face.

* * *

It's September first, 1971, and he hasn't met his soulmate.

"Do you think I'll meet my soulmate at Hogwarts like you did, Mum?" he asks, bouncing on his toes.

She gives him a wane smile. His mother is sickly, ill, and she has hardly any energy. It saddens him, so he tries to stay as positive as possible.

"Maybe, darling," she says, her voice cracked. "Maybe."

* * *

He doesn't meet her at Hogwarts, per se. He meets her on the train.

Her words echo in his ears. " _You're a prick!"_

He may be, but he can win her over.

* * *

One year goes by and she still hates him, despite his best efforts to impress her. He's a wanker, and she stands by that. Once a dolt, always a dolt.

* * *

The next year, he pulls her pigtails. He doesn't know what he is thinking, but she makes he knows about it.

 _I'll keep trying,_ he thinks.

* * *

The following year, she stays as far away as possible from him. She stays closer to Sev, who she knows she can trust.

"He's just an immature adolescent," Severus tells her disdainfully. "He'll always be like that."

At the moment, it seems that way.

* * *

Fourth year comes. He grows and so does she. While he grows into a gangly, lanky teenager, she starts gaining the curves of womanhood.

"Damn," Sirius says when he sees her on the train. "You're lucky she's yours, Prongs, otherwise I'd go after her myself."

She's not quite his yet, but she will be. He vows it.

* * *

His mother dies that year. His whole world is put on pause, as if it were mourning her death.

She doesn't know, so she lashes out and says some things she regrets, and he gives her the cold shoulder for days.

She comes back and apologizes.

* * *

Fifth year passes by without much event. She loses a friend, but it's beneficial to him - Snape won't be in her ear anymore, so she'll be more open-minded.

James seizes his chance and tries to convince her, but he ends up in the hospital wing.

But that doesn't deter his hopes.

* * *

Sixth year is dull.

* * *

Seventh year is where it reaches the climax.

It's raining when she confesses to him, it's raining when they kiss. She's soaked, he's drenched, but it doesn't matter when it comes to love.

"I love you," she whispers breathlessly, and he whispers it back, and she's in heaven.

This is everything she'd hoped for, ever since that day in the garden.

* * *

 _585 words_

 _Garage Sale - 13. Lamp_

 _Romance Awareness - Instead of removing flower petals for "loves me, loves me not" the flower petals dictate whether you'll meet in this lifetime ("meet me, meet me not") and it's forever accurate._


	18. you saw me clear as glass

" _Mummy!"_ Lily cried, her shrill voice echoing through the hallways. " _MUMMY!"_

Rose came running, looking frazzled and concerned. "What's wrong, Lily? Are you okay?"

"There's someone in my mirror." Lily pointed at said mirror, her hand shaking.

"Oh." Rose relaxed. "That's just your soulmate, sweetie."

"My _what?"_

Poor child. Rose sympathized with her, recalling the time she'd seen _her_ soulmate in the mirror and had almost passed out. It was weird, seeing a complete and utter stranger in your mirror, and a little unnerving.

Rose didn't want to frighten her little girl.

"Your soulmate, sweetheart. You'll meet them sometime in your life."

"When?"

Rose shrugged, bending down and ruffling Lily's hair - red, like her own. "I don't know."

There was more she could say, but her daughter was so overwhelmed she didn't want to dump more information on her. The concept of soulmates was deep and had many layers, all of which were too complicated for a little girl.

But she would find out anyway someday. Rose could only pray it was not someone bad.

* * *

Lily sat in the front of the mirror, her knees drawn up to her chest and staring intently at the sheet of glass before her. She had her soulmate again today, and yesterday, and pretty much everyday.

He was a boy with tan skin and glasses. He was lanky and had untamed black hair. And the most striking part of him were his eyes. They were _hazel._

Her mother also had hazel eyes.

* * *

"...and he has hazel eyes," Lily concluded earnestly. "Just like yours, Mum. They're absolutely lovely."

Rose and Edward exchanged knowing glances and Petunia had a slight smile on her face. "What does he do, dear?"

"He's hardly ever there," Lily said, frowning. "He and another boy are always talking about going outside and playing 'Quidditch'. It's the strangest thing ever."

Now this was new. "'Quidditch'?" Edward questioned.

"I dunno, something about a 'Chaser' and a 'Beater'." Lily wracked her brain. "Oh, and a 'Quaffle.' It's so weird. I'm guessing it's a sport of some sort?"

Edward swapped looks with his wife. He was a sports fanatic, but had never heard of this "Quidditch" before.

"It's probably a game they made up," he reassured them all. "Boys have vivid imaginations."

"Girls do too!" Petunia objected from the stove, where she was making herself an omelet.

Her family descended into a playful argument while Lily looked on, a smile on her face.

She wouldn't trade her family for the world.

* * *

Lily stood on her tiptoes to peer around the station. She could see no platform nine and three quarters, only a nine and a ten and nothing in between.

"That's strange," said Rose, who was also scanning the perimeter. "I don't see the platform."

"That's because you have to go through the wall between nine and ten," said a new voice. "The platform is beyond."

All three of them (Petunia had refused to go out of pure spite) whipped around. A woman with red hair just like her father's stood behind them, smiling genially.

"Are you a Muggleborn?" she asked kindly.

Edward opened his mouth, but Lily beat him to it. "I am," she said confidently.

"Oh." A spark of _something_ flitted through the woman's eyes, but it was gone before Lily could recognize it. She stuck out a hand. "I'm Euphemia. Euphemia Potter."

Lily let her parents shake her hand before she shook it herself. "I'm Lily," she said.

"Nice to meet you." Another spark flashed in her eyes. How peculiar.

"Fleamont! James! There's someone I'd like you to meet."

Lily's breath hitched as the two approached them afar. One of them was tall, bearded, and wore glasses - and his eyes were hazel.

But it was the other one that caught her attention. Messy black hair, lovely hazel eyes, spectacles, tan skin, lanky - he was the boy from the mirror.

Her _soulmate._

She watched as he too caught her eye and stopped, his eyes wide with surprise. He must've recognized her from the mirror as well.

His parents had twin smirks on their faces as they watched the two eleven-year-olds staring at each other with awe.

This was certainly going to be interesting.

* * *

 _Romance Awareness - The reflection in the mirror is your soulmate's reflection._


	19. the fine line between right and wrong

**_Romance Awareness - Once you meet your soulmate you're literally stuck to each other for the rest of the day._**

 ** _Writing Club: Marauder Era Het - 25. JamesNarcissa_**

 ** _Angel's Arcade - Lin Kuel - Frost: (word) cold, (character) Narcissa Malfoy, (location) London_**  
 ** _Book Club - Nick: (scenario) an affair, (trait) risk-taking, (colour) navy blue_**

 ** _Warning for infidelity and implied smut._**

 _ **To clarify, this is a Muggle!AU, I apologize for how poorly written it is; I was in a hurry.**.._

* * *

James thought he'd been in love with Lily. He thought he was.

So why was he stuck to Narcissa Black?

Right. Because he wasn't soulmates with the love of his life, he was soulmates with one of his enemies.

At least Narcissa wasn't completely detestable.

But she was annoyingly pretty, with her sleek blonde hair and sharp, icy eyes. She was the envy of anyone who had looked at her twice, and James had gotten several.

And his love for Lily slowly started to melt.

* * *

Oh _shit._ The only way to break the spell was to _kiss._

It's not that he didn't want to kiss Narcissa, but he felt like he would be unfaithful to his love for Lily. They were finally dating, and the last thing he wanted to do was risk her wrath.

* * *

It was supposed to be one kiss, just to break the spell, and they were supposed to go their separate ways. He was supposed to marry Lily, and she was going to marry Lucius Malfoy.

So why was she pinned underneath him, her mouth devouring his hungrily and her breasts pressing into his chest?

This felt _wrong._ But at the same time, it felt so _utterly right._

"I hate you," she whispered as he sucked her nipple, tongue languidly licking the mound.

"I hate you too," he retorted, increasing his ministrations, and Narcissa threw her head back and released a moan.

* * *

That was it. They were never to speak of that night again, never mention to anyone. It was a one-time thing.

But they ran into each other in London. She was out shopping, he was out for a jog. And something just passed between them, of that night.

James knew she was remembering it too.

His eyes roved up and down her body. She was wearing a navy-blue dress that hugged her curves almost sinfully, almost as if she was _inviting_ him to tear it off of her, as he had done that night.

 _Fuck._

"My place is empty," he managed to say, pure desire coursing through him.

She was gazing at him through lust-filled eyes. "Let's go, then," she purred.

* * *

They barely managed to close the door before James pushed her against the door and caught her lips.

Narcissa's slim fingers made quick work of his shirt and smoothly pushed down his pants. He, in turn, started tugging at her dress.

"Zipper," she gasped between kisses, and in his lust-filled haze he somehow pulled away from her and pulled down the zipper.

"I'm not wearing any panties," she informed him, and James grinned. _Excellent._

* * *

It took Lily about a month to find out. She caught them in James's bedroom, tangled around each other. She had burst into tears, shouting angrily at James before storming out. When James tried to call her, it was Marlene who had picked up and made some rather nasty threats before hanging up on him.

Meanwhile, Lucius was still painfully oblivious. It took him a month longer than Lily to find out, and when he did, he wasn't as upset. Turns out, he'd been having an affair as well and happily broke off the engagement.

James felt guilty, but he had Narcissa, and that's all he needed.

* * *

 _538 words_


	20. some things we get, some we don't

James was able to read early on, earlier than most of his friends. It surprised a lot of his peers, more so his parents than anyone, because he'd been struggling initially. He'd put up a fight, but suddenly one day, he'd managed to read an entire passage without blundering. His mum was quite shocked, and frankly, pleased as well.

"Good job," she'd said, ruffling her son's untidy hair ( _Merlin, irony was really ruthless - her husband had invented something to tame hair, and yet, they'd had a son with untamable hair)._

James beamed.

(The Potters were woefully uninformed about soulmates, just that they existed, but they had no idea that fate was interfering with their son in the best way possible.)

* * *

Lily was absolutely clumsy from the day she was born. She was adept at tripping over air, tripping _up_ the stairs, and she hated it. She already stood out because of her red hair, and her poor reflexes earned her scandalized looks.

According to her peers, she was supposed to be a _proper_ lady, graceful and poised, yet she managed to defy those standards from the moment she was born.

But then inexplicably, she started _not_ tripping. She became better at athletics, joining the girls' lacrosse team. Her coach had been reluctant to give her a spot, given her maladroitness, but she'd proven herself otherwise at tryouts.

Her life turned around even more on her eleventh birthday.

* * *

James scampered eagerly behind his father, glancing around the station, his eyes wide. He saw parents bidding farewell to their children, kissing them goodbye, giving them heartfelt hugs.

The train whistle blew warningly, signalling five minutes until departure.

"Well, farewell, James," Fleamont said formally. Euphemia pushed him forward. " _Say goodbye properly!"_ she scolded.

"Goodbye," he repeated, awkwardly embracing his son. James, in return, fervently threw his arms around his father.

"Bye, Daddy!" he chirped. Fleamont relaxed in his grip for a few seconds, before James pulled away and started hauling his trunk aboard the train - _all by himself._

"He really is something, isn't he?" Euphemia said fondly, gazing at her son with affection.

"He really is," Fleamont murmured.

* * *

 _Seven years later_

"...and that's how she fell for me!" James concluded, a big smile on his face. "It was a combination of my dashing good looks, my charm, and my— "

"— stupidity," Lily interrupted him, rolling her eyes. "The prat decided he had to _serenade me_ in front of everyone. Simultaneously horrifying and endearing."

Euphemia chuckled, side-eying Fleamont. "Sounds like we both fell in love with _excessive romancers."_

"Hey!" Fleamont looked offended. "It worked! I made you swoon!"

Euphemia rolled her eyes. "Let's let him believe that, shall we?" she whispered to Lily, who giggled.

"What did you do?" James asked, interested.

"He set off some fireworks at supper," Euphemia said, sighing. "And then he got down on one knee and asked if I could be his girlfriend."

"And what did you say?"

Lily facepalmed. Euphemia pursed her lips. Fleamont sighed.

"What?" James asked, apparently nonplussed.

Three voices said in unison - " _What do you think?"_

(Apparently, James didn't share Lily's intelligence.)

* * *

 _517 words_

 _Romance Awareness -_ _You share talents with your soulmate._

 _Sophie's Tearoom - Chicken Salad Wrap: (word) Swoon_


	21. bleeding fire

**bleeding fire**

 _ **Warning for almost rape**_

* * *

He can't feel pain when they hit him. When they try to beat him until he's bruised and bloody, their fists don't leave any marks on his skin. They try to hurt him, make him weak, but he can't feel a thing.

It's strange, but he doesn't care. It's not a disadvantage; it's not a hindrance. The absence of pain spurs him _on,_ makes him fight harder, better.

He can fight _back._

* * *

Lily doesn't know what the concept of _pain_ is. It's an empty void, a vacant chasm. She has felt love before, yes, and hatred, and pretty much everything between those two extremes, but she hasn't felt _pain._

Be it physically-inflicted, verbally, emotionally, she's just devoid of the capacity.

* * *

James lays there like a ragdoll, pretending to be beaten, as his assailants laugh triumphantly. _Let them relish their victory,_ he thinks, _because it's short-lived._

He counts to ten, soaking in their laughter, letting the anger build inside him like fuel. And then, he surges forward and the laughter ceases abruptly.

"What the—?"

James's fist meets his nose, there's a satisfying _crack,_ and Pierre stumbles back, blood leaking from his nose and howling.

James is on the attack now. His hands and feet move in a flurry of punches and kicks. One by one, the ring of attackers goes down, clutching some part of their body. Giovanni holds his crotch. Moe is out cold.

And then, there are the rest, who either wisely flee or foolishly stay back. They fall.

And then, it's all over. The ringleader, Pierre, gets to feet clumsily and shouts for a retreat, though it sounds garbled, but the message is clear enough.

Pierre is the last to leave. He glares at James, the promise of revenge burning in his beady eyes, and James glares back with the promise to be ready, cracking his knuckles.

 _He'll be ready._

* * *

Lily doesn't like the night, which is why she's uneasy. She knows no one can hurt her — after all, she cannot feel pain — but she can be the victim of a heinous crime. She can still suffer in other ways.

Something creaks behind her and she jumps, clutching her purse closer to her hip. The night is ominous, every little sound causing her alarm. She stays watchful, heeding her surroundings.

But she still isn't prepared for something — or someone — to grab her.

Hands grip her forearms, vice-like, and push her forcefully into an alley. She fights back tooth-and-nail, biting, kicking, scratching — but her attacker doesn't release her. If anything, his grip grows tighter.

"She's a feisty one," a low rumble sounds in her ears. "I told ya she wouldn't come quietly."

"Doesn't matter, once we get our way with her," another voice, sleazy and rough, says. "She'll be nothing."

Lily shivers as the implication of their words hit her. She musters all the fight she has left in her and with one powerful move, she dislodges her attacker's hands.

But they're quick, grabbing her again as she makes a dash for the street.

"Stay still, you little bitch," the man hisses, the whiskey on his breath clogging up her senses. She stops wriggling and squeezes her eyes shut.

"Now, was that so har—?

He drops her all of a sudden with a grunt and Lily's senses are rattled and cleansed. She blinks, registering the sudden scuffle occurring right behind her. She can make out two shapes, melded together as they wrestled.

"Run!" someone shouts. " _Run!"_

Lily runs.

She hears footsteps behind her and risks a glance backward. The other man is pursuing her, his face screwed up with determination. That sends a surge of adrenaline through her — she's not going to be caught _again._

She runs until she can't hear the footsteps anymore and then ducks into another alley, a dimly lit one, where at least she can see the ground beneath her. She collapses, propping her back up against a door, and breathes.

She hadn't been _hurt,_ but she had been mentally scarred. She'd felt fear, anger, everything in between.

Footsteps enter the alley, and she freezes, but it's not those two men again. It's a boy, about her age — he looks young, and awfully attractive, but he's also out of breath.

"Are you out of your damn mind?" he hisses upon seeing her, cowering in the shadow of a door. "Why didn't you go straight home?"

"Excuse me?" she snaps, stepping out of the shadows, ignoring the fact that he could be another attacker. "Are _you_ out of your damn mind?"

"Hey, I just saved your life back there!" the man retorts.

She draws in a breath. He's her savior? His voice sounds familiar...

He grabs her wrist and she flinches.

"Are you okay?" he asks, his tone suddenly melting to concern.

Lily doesn't know if she can trust him, but she wants to.

"I'm fine," she replies shakily.

"Did they hurt you?"

"N-no."

But he checks anyway, squeezing her wrists and forearms where they'd touched her, and pain lances through her body. _Pain._

Oh fuck.

* * *

 _Romance Awareness - Only your soulmate can hurt you._

 _847 words_


	22. i run to you, my love

The counter is inked onto her skin, at a solid _11,000_ steps. She sighs. She's no closer than she was a day ago.

Hermione grits her teeth. She _hates_ having an unsolved mystery on her hands, especially when it concerns her. She's the type of person who needs to know everything and be assured of her knowledge.

Some call her intellectual. The immature individuals call her a _swot._

Those immature individuals, however, are working at Tesco while she works in a forensics lab, earning her rightful pay.

The morning light illuminates her face as she rolls out of bed. She blinks as the sun streams directly into her eyes. Once she walks out of the light, she's left seeing spots.

Her counter fluctuates as she moves around her house. When she walks into the kitchen, it climbs up five steps step. When she exits the building, she's at 10,988. When she gets into her car, she's at 10,979.

* * *

"Any closer?" Kingsley asks her as she sets foot into the lab. Kingsley is a big bloke, dark-skinned and tall, and the type of guy you wouldn't expect to be working in a forensics lab, but then again, Kingsley has surprised a lot of people.

And he's one of the only guys she knows who respects her and her intelligence.

"No." She shakes her head. "I'm still stuck at eleven thousand."

Actually, it's 10,638, but technicalities.

"Don't be disheartened," Kingsley tells her in that slow, deep voice of his. "You'll find your soulmate someday."

He tells her that every day, and every day she gains a little more hope, only to have it crushed later on with a look at her counter.

* * *

Hermione has to travel across the country to investigate a crime scene in Newcastle. A woman was mysteriously murdered, and no one knew why.

Hermione's anticipation grows as she drives. Not only is she eager to get her hands on this case, but her counter is decreasing. It's at 5,000 at the moment and plummeting rapidly.

It's at 3,756 when she stops in Leeds. She drives a little further on and takes another break. It's at 2,411. And then, she drives straight to Newcastle.

When she arrives at the scene of the crime, it's at 20.

 **(A/N: Ignore my math, it's absolutely terrible.)**

She parks a little away from the crime scene and jogs to the house, her counter decreasing as her footsteps hit the concrete. Her heartbeat is increasing, and not because she's running.

There's a man jogging just ahead of her. She starts haphazardly running towards him — something tells her that he's the one.

"Hey!" she calls, practically sprinting. "Wait up!"

The man turns around, startled, and Hermione is greeted by the most beautiful face she's ever seen in her life. Sharp jaw, silver eyes, obsidian hair — he looks like a god.

"Hey," she says, "we might be soulmates."

Her counter hits zero at that moment and the stranger grins. "I think we are," he says. "I'm Sirius."

"Hermione."

* * *

 _511 words_

 _Romance Awareness - a counter counting down the footsteps_


	23. your touch ignites me

The first time she touches him, she's eleven and annoyed. He's turned her hair green because he thinks she belongs in Slytherin.

She slaps him, the sound of the impact echoing in the quiet, empty hall. No one catches her, sees his pain, sees her awe as a flower blossoms on his face. Not an actual flower, of course, but an imprint.

Sirius Black has a small pink flower on his cheek and Marlene McKinnon is the one who gives it to him.

* * *

The next time, Marlene's twelve and upset. He's hexed her to spew curses all day long, earning her several detentions and point deductions — the teachers, once they figure out who is the culprit, revoke the detentions but not the points — because the amount of points he loses are equal to the points she would've lost, so the teachers take mercy on Gryffindor's already low point totals.

She retaliates by cursing him bald — his distressed wail reverberates through Gryffindor and he comes storming into the Great Hall, wearing a hoodie. He marches to the Gryffindor table, particularly where the girls are sitting, chatting away.

"McKinnon." His angry voice is what causes her to turn around. "What the _hell_ is this?" He points to his head.

"What is what?" she asks innocently.

"Don't play dumb," he snaps, ripping back his hood. " _This!"_

The hall falls silent. Hundreds of eyes are trained on Sirius's bald head, waiting for _someone_ to break the quiet.

Marlene, or anyone for that matter, has not seen Sirius blush before, but his face rapidly reddens, turning a blotchy scarlet.

And then, as one, the hall bursts into uproar. Some (mainly girls) moan mournfully, the others laugh. James and Peter are doubled over, wheezing, and Remus is chuckling.

Sirius glares at Marlene. "This isn't over," he warns her.

"Ooo, I'm so scared," she says sarcastically. "Bring it on, Black."

He grabs her shoulder, hissing into her ear, "Oh I will."

A little tingle shoots up her arm as he releases her and stalks out of the hall, muttering furiously under his breath.

Marlene, meanwhile, pulls up her sleeve. There's a flower on her shoulder, small and pink, identical to the one on Sirius's cheek.

* * *

True to his word, he got her back. He puts enchanted snakes in her bed — how he got into the girls' dorms is a mystery, but he's a Marauder — but he manages to do it, giving Marlene a near heart attack. Naturally, her first instinct is to seek vengeance.

She and the girls — Lily is more than willing to help, because of her grudge against James — plan to prank all of the Marauders, researching in the library under the pretenses of studying, and concoct a perfect scheme to give them their comeuppance.

The plan is executed the very next day. The Marauders — none of them are spared — wake up in girls' bodies. Or more like, they've been _transformed_ into girls.

"Hullo, Black," Marlene says as the boys — _girls_ — march down the stairs, dressed in boys' clothes. "Or should I say — _Siriella?"_

All four of the Marauders have identical scowls on their faces, while the girls have identical smirks.

"Shut up, McKinnon," Sirius hisses.

"That's not very nice." It's Lily who speaks, pouting. "Shouldn't you be kind to your own mankind? Or should I say _womankind?"_

Marlene snorts.

"Oh, it's _so_ on now," James says, glaring at Lily, who doesn't hesitate to glare at him right back.

"Bring it," the four girls voice in unison.

If looks could kill, Marlene, Lily, Alice, and Dorcas would've been medical marvels.

" _You're done, McKinnon,"_ Sirius hisses as he passes by, glaring venomously at her. Marlene merely tosses her hair back and smiles sweetly.

"Why don't you look in a mirror and say it?" she retorts. "Because you don't seem to have any shortage of _those."_

Sirius's face purples and he doesn't reply, stomping out of the common room behind his mates.

Marlene smiles evilly. She's ready.

* * *

 _672 words_

 _Romance Awareness -_ _A touch from your soulmate will leave an imprint. (Colour, symbol, name for example)_


	24. spin the wheel (fate is in your hands)

"Everyone, time to spin the wheel!" her father declared in an overly dramatic voice.

Lily groaned, setting her book on her bed with unnecessary force. It made a soft _thump,_ bouncing lightly against the blanket.

Every day, she, her sister, and her family were required to spin the wheel of fate — also known as the wheel of doom. It would determine how her soulmate's day went, an event would occur in their life that day.

Most of the wheel was good. There were small, bad things interspersed between the good ones, but those rarely got landed on.

(Once, Petunia had spun and it had landed on _death in the family._ The mood had been rather somber that day, and Petunia had spent the entire day in her room, bawling her eyes out.)

Today, Lily spun and it landed on _learn a new hobby._ That was mediocre, she supposed, it was always interesting to learn a new hobby, but nothing life-altering.

She vaguely wondered what her spinner had landed on.

* * *

 _Chill._ That was what James's spinner landed on, and that's what his soulmate would be doing today. _Chilling._

Lucky her.

His mum had signed him up for art classes— _what mum goes around signing up her son for art without his consent —_ and he was supposed to be there soon, and he was not looking forward to it.

"Do I really have to go, mum?" he'd complained. "Must I really go?"

"Jamie, you need to pick up a new hobby," she'd scolded him. "Staying up in your room and playing video games all day long isn't going to get you a career. You have to go out into the world."

"But _art?"_

"Well, it was that or video game club," she'd said, shrugging.

James slumped in his seat. _Oh hell..._

* * *

 _Again, typed up within 40 mins, so full of plot holes._

Romance Awareness - Everyday, you have the chance to spin a wheel that'll determine an event your soulmate will face. (Though some don't want to take the risk and avoid it).

301 words


	25. the only word

_Hastily written, plus the prompt was hard to incorporate._

* * *

"James," Lily kept saying like a broken record. She couldn't say anything she wanted, so she had to write everything on a whiteboard. She couldn't communicate anything besides her soulmate's name. As a matter of fact, her sister couldn't either. She kept saying, "Vernon. Vernon."

Personally, Lily thought her soulmate's name was better, but she didn't voice it. She _couldn't._ All she could say was " _James."_

Until September first.

* * *

All he could say was " _Lily."_

It was a rather pretty name, that's what he thought. His parents say so too. It rolled off his tongue so smoothly.

That's all he could say, but he rather liked saying it.

That is, until September first, when he met the owner of that name.

* * *

Woah. So this was her soulmate. He wasn't terrible-looking, he was quite cute. He was tall, lanky, bespectacled, hazel-eyed. He had a long nose, a dazzling smile — quite unnerving.

But what mattered most — _she could speak again._

* * *

She was quite pretty, he had to admit. She had long, wavy red hair, brilliant, piercing green eyes, and a beautiful smile — she smiled at him, and _wow —_ he was head over heels. She was just — _woah._

And _her voice was incredible._

"You're really pretty," are the first words out of his mouth.

"Thanks," she said, smiling and blushing red. "You're not so bad."

He was a boy, and therefore had an ego. "Thanks," he said, puffing out his chest. "I'm James, but I reckon you've figured that out by now."

"Of-of course," she said, giggling. "I'm Lily, but that's kind of obvious."

"Well, Lily, I don't know about you, but I have a train to catch. Come with me?" He held out a hand.

She took it.

* * *

 _304 words_

 _Romance Awareness -_ _The only words you can say are your soulmate's name until you meet them_


	26. when we touch (we will fly)

All he has is a simple dot on his arm. It's not a mole. It's not a freckle. It's a black, round dot set in his forearm.

His parents take him to many doctors, but they can't find why it's there. It's not a disease, it's not unnatural sunburn — it's a mere, black dot, inked on his skin. It won't come off.

Thankfully, it's not huge, so it doesn't stand out too much on his arm — whenever he wears short sleeves, everyone mistakes it for a mole, and he doesn't bother correcting him. Why would he explain an imperfection?

One day, he gets a letter in the mail.

* * *

 _Magic._ He's a _wizard._ It sounds awfully far-fetched, but it's _real._ He's going to a school that teaches _magic._

 _Magic,_ the old man tells him — Professor Dumbledore, he recalls. He's a nice old man, and he tells Remus everything about magic, answers his and his parents' questions.

 _Magic_ he tells them. _He has magic in his veins, a tremendous power bestowed upon so many, yet so few. Many people abuse it, yet it's helped wizardkind in so many ways._

It takes his parents a lot of persuasion, but they finally agree to send him to this _Hogwarts._

He is thrilled.

* * *

His dot finally starts moving — he reckons it must be associated with magic, since he's a wizard after all — and he starts to vibrate with excitement.

His dot starts to move in one direction and he's magnetically pulled along — his feet carry him, his eyes transfixed with awe on the dot. Where is it taking him?

There's another boy, a boy with inky black hair and nervous silver eyes, surrounded by his family.

"Sirius, son, don't worry," the man says. "You have your kin to guide you. As long as you are sorted into Slytherin, of course."

"Sirius" nods apprehensively. "What if...what if I don't?" he asks, his voice quavering.

"Don't worry, you shall be," his mother says firmly. "Now, hurry along, Sirius, you don't want to miss the train."

"Of course," he says and hurries in his direction. His own dot tugs him forward, towards the boy.

"Hullo," he says, stepping into Sirius's path. "I'm Remus."

"Sirius."

"I'm Remus." He sticks out a hand politely, like his mum taught him. Sirius hesitates before taking it, a shy grin on his face.

The dot crawls along Remus's arm and bursts as it reaches his finger. Remus watches with awe as Sirius's dot races to meet it, also exploding.

"Wow," is all he can say. "I guess that makes us friends, then?"

"Friends, I suppose," Sirius says, his grin blossoming.

* * *

 _Romance Awareness -_ _Ink marks (similar to tattoos) are on your body. When your soulmate is in the vicinity, it will slowly move in their direction. When you touch, they connect._

 _444 words_


	27. searching (wishing, hoping)

When Lily is born, she can hear the doctor's muffled voice, the sound of her parents sighing, cooing, and she can feel someone cradling her.

But all this happens without her _seeing_ anything.

It's a tragedy, of course, to those who she loves — no one wants a child to be born blind — and she's forced to navigate the world with a disadvantage, with only four senses at her disposal. But she learns.

But being blind gives her one benefit. She knows her home better than anyone else, she learns to feel for sharp corners, door knobs, memorizes the layout of her house. She meanders through her house like she can see. She knows which door leads where.

Her other senses are sharpened to the point where she can hear a whisper from the other side of the room, can smell her mother's cooking before anyone else, correctly identifying what the food is.

Of course, that doesn't stop people from staring at her — she can't see them, obviously, but she can feel the judgmental eyes boring holes in her skin — they think she can't see them staring, so they make it obvious. They're judging her because she has to walk with a cane, because she's handicapped.

And somehow, even though she has family supporting her, she feels lonely.

* * *

One day, she meets another girl, Her name is Alice, she's also blind, and she's her soulmate.

Well, not _blind_ anymore.

See, there is thing called _soulmates._ It's a powerful magic linking life partners and intertwining their fates from the moment they're born.

Everyone is born without a sense. Everyone has a soulmate that erases their lack of one sense. In this case, both she and Alice can see again.

When she meets Alice, says her name, she sees nothing. But when Alice says her name, there's silence. And then, the blindfold covering her eyes starts to peel away, and she can _see._

And suddenly, _sight_ overwhelms her, an explosion of greens and yellows and reds and blues and...and…

Alice is blinking too, also taken aback by the surge of color. Lily's eyes focus dazedly on Alice, and _oh my god she's so pretty._ What a beautiful sight to greet her.

Alice has chestnut-colored hair, about medium length, and shimmers in the light. Her eyes are the color of melted chocolate, deep pools that Lily could drown in.

"We can see," she says, almost shyly, and Lily all of a sudden wants to hug her.

"We can see," she echoes, returning the smile.

"You're really pretty," Alice adds.

"You're prettier than I am," Lily counters, flirtatiousness seeping into her voice. "I'm glad you're the first thing I saw."

Alice blushes, the pale pink coloring her sweet face. "Thank you."

Lily grins. "C'mere, you," she orders, reaching forward as Alice does. They collide halfway and Lily inhales Alice's perfume. It smells fresh, clean, like soap, yet has a hint of magnolia.

"I'm glad we're soulmates," Alice whispers.

"Me too," Lily answers, and she means it.

* * *

 _RA - You're without a sense until you meet your soulmate_

 _Writing Club_

 _Disney - T3_

 _Dark Lady's Diabolical Lair - 7. Shimmering_

 _CYB: AU1_

 _Sophie's Shelf - 36. LilyAlice_

 _Angel's Arcade - Amy Rose - (color) pale pink, (trait) sweet, (action) hugging_

 _Lo's Lowdown - C4 -_ _Toph - blind!AU_

 _Bex's Basement -_ _James and the Giant Peach - Write about someone who's biggest desire is friendship.  
Film Festival - 25. __Dialogue: "You're prettier than I am."_


	28. falling in loops

Each day dragged on, more mind-numbing than the day prior. Marlene kept reliving the day she went to Hogwarts, made new friends, started a new journey in her life. But that journey never progressed beyond that day.

It was an endless cycle of the same-old, same-old.

* * *

 _Crash!_ Marlene perked up. That was new.

A boy careened through the wall separating the Muggle world from Platform 9 ¾, his trolley skidding one way and his trunk flying the other. The boy himself landed flat on his face, groaning.

"That is the _last time_ I leave my sneakers untied," the boy grumbled, standing up and readjusting his glasses.

"Need any help?"

Marlene had pushed her way through the crowd, holding back her laughter as the boy got up and collected his bearings. She stood in front of him, smiling genially.

"I'm fine." The boy's eyes had gone wide. "You're my soulmate."

"I beg your pardon?" Marlene did a double take.

"Sorry, I just — wow," the boy said, flustered. "Has your day been repeating over and over?"

Marlene's eyebrows rose. "How did you — ?"

"They say that if your day has been repeating that means you're waiting for your soulmate," the boy explained breathlessly. "If someone unexpected shows up during your cycle, they're your soulmate."

Marlene let her jaw drop to the floor. "So what you're saying is that _you,"_ she gestured to the boy, "and _I_ are soulmates?"

"Yep."

Marlene's mind processed all that had just happened — the boy's intrusion into her cycle, _them being soulmates —_ and then smiled softly.

"I'm Marlene," she said, lowering her guard just a little. "What's your name?"

"I'm - I'm James," he said, and for the first time, Marlene noticed he had hazel eyes. _Hazel._

She loved hazel. Thank you fate.

"I'd love to get to know you better, _James,"_ Marlene said and gestured to the train. "Shall we?"

* * *

 _Most of the stuff that my muse comes up with is nonsensical…_

 _Romance Awareness -_ _a specific day loops until you find your soulmate_

 _Writing Club_

 _CYB: C2_

 _Sophie's Shelf - 26. JamesMarlene_

 _Angel's Arcade - Cream the Rabbit & Cheese: (character) Marlene Mckinnon, (word) soft, (action) laughing_

WC: 315


End file.
